The Heathen Deity
by Swirlypasta
Summary: She watches over him as he sleeps, defending against those who would harm. And, for once, he knows what it is to be guarded, instead of guarding. [OdionxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

* * *

><p>He knew that he was dreaming. Hands stroked his face gently. Kisses were rained down upon him, upon his forehead, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck and shoulders and chest.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," was whispered over and over with such crushing agony and misery and sorrow, more than he would wish anyone to bear, more than anyone deserved to bear.

And the sobs, the silent, body-wracking sobs that caused her to tremble beside him, were worse. Her tears fell hot on his skin, heart-wrenching and innumerable.

"I'm so sorry, Odion."

He jerked awake, eyes frantically searching for her form, and when he found nothing his hands fell to the space she had been occupying in his dream.

The sheets were still warm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>There was one conversation that resided in his memories more clearly than any other.<p>

_"My Fate is not made so because it is controlled by She. It is because I will it. Fate may create the path, but I will influence it however I see fit, and I refuse to bow to one as truly fickle as Her. I have only diverted so barely within peoples' ignorant prophecies because oftentimes, I will agree and simply allow it to happen."_

_A faint smile had crossed her resolute features then._

_"Besides, nothing is impossible."_

Only improbable.

She had proven that it was not such a difficult, miraculous feat to thwart Fate, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

* * *

><p>"You are <em>not<em> their subordinate, least of all their servant, Odion!" she snapped. "Don't let them treat you as such!"

"It is my place to protect my siblings, Iris."

"Do not fucking take that side," she snarled, stabbing her finger at him. "You are a better person than most of them will ever be, and you know it!"

He observed her calmly as she halted her pacing and glared up at him.

"Don't you dare forget that, Odion. Ever. I will not forgive you for it if you do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

* * *

><p>A murmured word of comfort here, a trace of patterns on skin there, a brush of hands everywhere.<p>

Here, there, everywhere.

Everyday.

She clenched her eyes shut and ground her teeth together from the unfairness of it all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

* * *

><p>The chains were heavy (shackled to her body as they are).<p>

Her eyes sat painfully in her sockets (aching, sometimes burning when she thinks she might cry (but she never does)).

It was dark.

It was cold.

_So,_ so _cold_.

She was hungry, thirsty (this burns, too).

She wanted Odion.

She wanted the boy- no, the man who was her home.

The only one who might miss her should she die here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

* * *

><p>"Tch!"<p>

"Iris…"

She sighed and turned away.

"Just- Just leave it. It doesn't matter."

Because it really didn't. Certainly, it was just trivial in comparison to everything else.

"It does," he insisted, reaching hands out to place them upon her shoulders from behind.

She shrugged, seemingly uncaring, and chose a topic she thought might appear like what he thought she was keeping. It was close enough, honestly.

"You have your tattoos now. You have your rite of passage."

Here there was a long pause between words.

"But what will you do when finally presented a choice, when it is shoved right in your face?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

* * *

><p>There were tracks down her cheeks from the tears and her throat was hoarse from all the screaming. She writhed on the ground.<p>

"No," she groaned. "No, no, no, _no."_

She needed to be with him, _had_ to be there for him.

She had to protect him, because, if not her, who would?

She arched back and let loose a keening howl that rent the air and sent shadows and light alike fleeing (from her, always from her).

Didn't Fate understand that she loved him?

_Fickle bitch._

.

.

.

.

Under the rubble and dust, something long sealed away stirred.

.

.

.

.

_I'll show Her. I'll show them all what happens when they fuck with a heathen deity._

_YOU SHALL NOT KEEP ME._


End file.
